User talk:Dorumin
Hey, I'm a talk page. If you want to discuss any recent changes I've made, or just have a script suggestion, this is your place. I've also got a Discord account, you may get a more instant response if you hit me up there. Note: messages left here will be replied here, because I like to keep conversations in one place. You can specify on your message to notify you in your talk page when I answer and I'll have no problem doing so. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the ChatTags page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cqm (talk) 05:02, November 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: LockForums Don't know how I missed it. Replied--''~UltimateSupreme'' 19:47, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ChatAnnouncements/code.js Your edits earlier broke Chat on all wikis importing this script. Please ensure you thoroughly test changes to scripts that are widely used before changing the code here. Thanks. Rappy 19:16, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :I see, and I'm sorry. As you know, the findByName function returned undefined so the script threw an exception whenever it tried to access the property "attributes" of undefined. Changing the line with if (!isInlineAlert) { to if (!isInlineAlert && mainRoom.model.users.findByName(child.attributes.name) != null) { would have fixed that problem, but I'm going to message Ozuzanna first (whom, did give me permission to edit the script. But I'm going to tell him about this first). |Steven Universe Wiki|--[[User:Dorumin|'Do']][[Message_Wall:Dorumin|'ru']] |-- [[User:Dorumin|'Do']][[Message_Wall:Dorumin|'ru']] }} 20:51, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::As far I'm concerned, the error that occurred wasn't testable on our end because we could only test via console (which JS review is why) and not able to test for native chat function loading dependencies. – Ozuzanna 21:22, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Isn't that what "Test mode" is for? Does it not work with Chat? It should. It should have been easily testable on a wikia not currently running the script with one or more socks in chat. Rappy 22:17, May 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::Test Mode does not work in Chat. I tried using it before and it had zero effect, nothing loaded from MediaWiki:Chat.js until it was JS Approved. --''Saju '' 15:18, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::Interesting. I will pass this along. IMO, it should load under test mode in Chat as well. Rappy 16:40, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Mass Categorization Additional feature Hey. I've fallen in love with the Mass Categorization JS, but I feel you can improve it even further by adding the feature to remove multiple categories at once from all pages. My wiki is currently in the middle of category clean up, but Mass Categorization stopped being useful after all the major categories were fixed. Now we have almost 2 thousand superflorus categories that are one maybe a few pages at a time, and it's become very time consuming to remove them individually. If it is possibly for you to add such a feature to the code, it'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks~ Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 03:56, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :You mean an option to purge multiple categories from all pages at once? That sounds like something CategoryRenameAuto-update does, but instead of renaming it just deletes it. Alright, I'll come up with something real quick and see if I can implement it on MassCategorization or make a separate script dedicated to it. Thanks for the suggestion! -- Doru 17:57, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :EDIT: It's alive! ... or I hope it is. It's still in beta testing and the code is a mess (in my excuse, I was drunk tired), but it works, at least as far as my tests go. If you encounter any bugs please tell me here so I can fix them. I'll look into adding it to MassCategorization after some clean-up with Ozank, or maybe I'll just release PurgeCategories as a completely separate script later. Good luck with your wiki ^-^ -- Doru 21:26, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :::The window comes up and I can add the list of categories, but when I click "start", nothing happens. If there's a specific way to input the categories, it'd be very much appreciated. Also, an error box would be nice. Despite this. I'm very happy you went out of your way to do this. Thanks! ^.^ Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 22:39, October 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Your wish has been granted and your feedback is appreciated. I now added an error box and a message box which tells you what the script is doing at the moment. I believe that your problem wasn't that it wasn't working but that you didn't give it enough time to parse all the pages. I'm eager for you to give this revision a shot. -- Doru 01:22, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Okay. Thanks. I've tested it and it keeps freezing on the last category listed. No errors pop up at all, it just stops there. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 02:03, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Working More Users Count My message here says it all. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 12:07, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Compliment about IsTyping I haven't added it to any wikis I administrate yet. But this is some pretty neat stuff! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 12:35, August 9, 2017 (UTC)